starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Joh Yowza
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Endor | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Joh Yowza Furball | functie = Zanger | species = Yuzzum | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,40 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Oranje | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Max Rebo Band | era = }} thumb|250px|Joh Yowza in Jabba's Palace Joh Yowza heette eigenlijk J'ywz'gnk Kchhllbrxcstk Et'nrmdndlcvtbrx maar toen hij als zanger bij de Max Rebo Band actief was, ging hij door het leven onder zijn artiestennaam. Biografie Joh Yowza werd geboren op Endor waar hij door zijn kleine gestalte als Yuzzum werd verstoten. Terwijl zijn stam op de Ruggers joeg, moest Yowza voor zichzelf zorgen. In zijn eenzaamheid oefende Yowza de treurige melodieën die het Yuzzum rijk was. De theorie over hoe Yowza in contact kwam met Roark Garnet verschillen. Een theorie zei dat hij op een dag ronddwaalde op Endor en een vreemde metalen constructie zag staan. Yowza stapte in die constructie op zoek naar voedsel maar wist zich plots gevangen in een ruimteschip. De andere theorie vertelde dat Yowza al een tijdlang van Endor was kunnen vluchten en al ervaring als zanger had opgedaan op verschillende schepen. Op een dag kroop een hongerige Yowza aan boord van het schip van de Socorran smokkelaar Roark Garnet. Garnet vond de Yuzzum aangenaam gezelschap en liet ‘Furball’ (zoals hij Joh noemde) allerlei klusjes opknappen. Garnet leerde hem ook wat woordjes Basic aan. Tijdens een stop op Nar Shaddaa sloop Yowza weg en kwam hij terecht in een tapcafé, genaamd Uncle Chesko’s, waar muziek werd gespeeld. Yowza werd instinctief aangetrokken door de muziek en begon automatisch mee te zingen met de groep die aan het optreden was, Evar Orbus and His Galactic Wailers. Evar Orbus en de bandleden waren verrast door het applaus dat de Yuzzum van het anders zeer ongeïnteresseerde publiek kreeg, en werd opgenomen in de groep. Sy Snootles gaf ‘Furball’ de naam Joh Yowza en in ruil voor voldoende voedsel, ging de Yuzzum mee met de groep. Als zanger leverde Yowza een belangrijke bijdrage in de hits Jedi Rocks en Galgamok. Na de dood van Evar Orbus in Mos Eisley ging Joh Yowza ook mee naar Jabba’s Palace. Jabba had echter een hekel aan Yuzzum en Bib Fortuna liet Joh Yowza zich verstoppen om aan Jabba te kunnen ontkomen. Yowza dwaalde alweer eenzaam rond in het paleis maar toen hij de groep hoorde zingen naderde hij de Throne Room en tijdens het crescendo kon hij zich niet langer bedwingen en kwam hij tussenbeide met zijn zware stem. Opnieuw oogstte het optreden respect van alle bendeleden en zelfs van Jabba zelf die het optreden geslaagd vond. In het paleis vond Joh Yowza een andere Yuzzum terug van kleine gestalte genaamd Wam Lufba. Joh en Wam praatten vaak met elkaar wat een muzikaal gezoem veroorzaakte dat door velen als achtergrondmuziek werd aanhoord. Yowza ging niet mee naar de Pit of Carkoon en toen bekend raakte dat Jabba was gesneuveld vluchtte hij naar Mos Eisley. Yowza nam een job aan op een kleine Passenger Liner als zanger met de band van het schip waardoor hij hoopte om genoeg Credits te kunnen verzamelen om door de Outer Rim te reizen. Samen met Rystáll Sant en Greeata Jendowanian vervoegde Yowza de Palpatones, een ex-rivaal van de Max Rebo Band. In ruil voor passage naar nieuwe werelden, bleef Yowza in dienst van deze band. Op zijn tour doorheen de Outer Rim en de Centrality werd Yowza vergezeld door zijn vriend Wam Lufba. Achter de Schermen *Joh was één van de eerste digitale wezens in Star Wars. Hij werd toegevoegd in de Special Edition. *Twee bronnen vermelden een verschillende theorie over hoe Yowza in contact kwam met Garnet. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi – Special Edition Bron *Joh Yowza in de Databank *Wam Lufba in de Databank *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Who is Who in the Max Rebo Band category:Yuzzum category:Max Rebo Band category:Jabba the Hutt category:Muzikanten